poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Boarding the trains/Meet Blackie
This is where our heroe board the Silver Streak and Daylight Special and meet Blackie in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. open up to the 20th Century Fox logo then we see our heroes at Canterlot Train station Brian: Boy, I'm liking forward to this! Vinny: Me too. Squidward: as he tries to move some luggage of Rarity's What are in your bags Rarity, rocks?! Rarity: They're not rocks! They're just the essentials. Squidward: What kind?! Rarity: Perfume. Make-up. And all my ensembles. Applejack: Rarity, we ain't headin' ta' Jupiter, wer' goin' ta' Sunnyside Beaches. Rarity: Yes, I know! But you never know what you'll need. Human Applejack: Well do ya' suppose you can try ta' not pack so heavy on our next trip? Ya' tend ta' make any steward or Squidward very worn out from carryin' yer' heavy luggage. Rarity: I'll see if I can't try to remember next time. Human Rarity: Me too. Vanellope: Is the Silver Streak and Daylight Special really great as they say it is? Princess Celestia: Yes. It's one of the greatest trains in service. Princess Luna: And we get ourselves tickets for these elegant trains. Elsa: Well, come on! Spongebob: Let's hurry and get on! board the train and soon reach their coach suite Dusty: Whoa! Ishani: Amazing. Yuna: Narly. Zeñorita: Wow, qué una suite increíble! Lazlo: This well best trip ever! Clam: Best trip! outside Conductor: Board! trains' whistles blow as they pull out of the station Porter: So long, Canterlot! Bye! the trains are driving on their way as the sun sets our heroes Spongebob: Boy, what a fantastic train! ???: Spongebob! Spongebob Squarepants! SpongeBob: Huh? up and looks around Sweetie Belle: Who said that? ???: Sponge! Over here! SpongeBob: over Hey! see a black sheep walk over Fluttershy: It's a black sheep. Spongebob: up Blackie! Long time no see! Blackie: You too, bud! shake hands Shining Armor: Sponge, you now him? Spongebob: Of course I do. Blackie: Me and him are old friends. Rarity: And ''who ''are you? Blackie: I'm Blackie. Nice to meet you. Fluttershy: Blackie's wool You're soft. Blackie: Thank you. Squidward: What brings you on here? Blackie: I headin' ta' Sunnyside Beach for a little R&R. You? Pinkie: That's where we're heading too. Blackie: Nice, so how have things been Sponge? Beat any villains lately? Spongebob: Yeah. Blackie: That's good to know. Wish I could've been there. Snowdrop: Nice to meet you. I wish I could see you thou. Blackie: Ah, you're blind aren't ya? Snowdrop: Yes. Blackie: But you still have you other senses. Wait, aren't you the filly that made the first snowflake in Equestria? Snowdrop: Yes. Yuna: How'd you know that? Blackie: Sponge told me in a few letters he sent me. Spongebob: Yeah, I've even told him about some of our adventures. Blackie: Even your adventures with Deceptitrains and how Thomas became a Prime. Twilight: That's right. Did he also tell you about us adopting Nyx? Blackie: Sure did. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey